


In a Flash

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is all about Rey's body, Bensexual Rey, Coming Inside, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Flashing, Inspired by The Dead Don't Die, Lots of Sex, No zombies though, Officer Ben Solo, Peachy Ass, Porn, Reysexual Ben, She's all about Ben's body too, Smut, breast kink, straight up porn, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: What happens when Rey flashes Officer Ben Solo for pulling her over one too many times?Smut. The answer is smut.





	In a Flash

* * *

 

Ben had heard about the new girl before he had seen her. Word traveled fast in their secluded town. Word on the street said she was just as smart as she was beautiful. She really made a mark on old Chewie, the manager at the hardware store. Ben would be lying if he didn’t admit that it piqued his interest. And wasn’t it his job as a police officer to familiarize himself with the townsfolk? 

 

That’s how he found himself turning the lights on in his patrol car and pulling over the young woman in the dated, orange and white punch buggy. The car stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the solid colored trucks and sedans. 

 

She pulled over on the side of the road and Ben exited his vehicle, striding over to her. She lowered the window and he felt his breath catch in his lungs. 

 

Beautiful. Oh no, she wasn’t beautiful. She was drop dead gorgeous. 

 

“Licence and registration,” he asked as he leaned over to get a better look at her. 

 

She had bright hazel eyes and plump, pink lips that were just asking to be kissed. Her cheeks turned pink with a blush that brought out her freckles. And why was that so adorable? 

 

“Here you go,” she replied, handing him the documents. 

 

Ben almost lost it at the sound of her bell like voice in that sexy british accent. He scanned the licence for her name. 

 

“Miss Rey Johnson, do you know why I pulled you over?” 

 

“No sir,” Rey replied. 

 

“You rolled through that stop sign back there. This is a sharp turn here and some people don’t abide by the traffic laws. I’d hate for you to get hurt by some asshole going too fast.” 

 

“Oh, oh of course,” Rey said with a smile. 

 

He handed her licence and paperwork back to her and leaned down once more to meet her eyes. 

 

“I’m going to let you off with a warning Ms. Johnson. I know you are new in town, if you need anything… I’m Officer Solo.” 

 

***

 

As the weeks passed Ben found more and more reasons to pull Rey over. Every time he would give her a warning and let her go about her way. 

 

_ “Slow down Ms. Johnson, you were going ten over the speed limit.”  _

 

_ “You didn’t signal your lane change Ms. Johnson.”  _

 

_ “Were you texting at the stoplight Ms. Johnson?”  _

 

He didn’t know what was wrong with him and why he didn’t just ask her out on a date like a normal guy. But there was something about the frustrated huff she would give that made all of this worthwhile. 

 

This time, she had a taillight that was out. He wondered if by chance she’d done that on purpose… giving him a reason to pull her over. But that would be ridiculous, she always seemed so annoyed with him. 

 

He walked over to the car and waited for the window to lower. He sucked in a breath when he saw she was wearing a white bikini top and jean shorts. Ben felt his dick twitch in his pants and he willed his erection away. The last thing he needed was for Rey to file a sexual harassment complaint against him. 

 

“Hello Officer Solo,” Rey chirped. 

 

Ben smiled down at her with a knowing glint in his eyes. 

 

“Ms. Johnson, your taillight is out.” 

 

“Oh bollocks. I apologize Officer Solo. I don’t suppose you’ll let me off with a warning will you?”

 

The little minx was playing with him. Ben tapped his chin as if he was in deep thought. 

 

“You know Ms. Johnson. I’ve given you warning after warning and yet you still seem to break the law. What am I going to do with you? Perhaps I should write you a—” 

 

His words stopped as she pulled her bikini top up over her breasts for about five seconds before returning the scrap of material back to its rightful place. If his dick was hard before it was even more painful now. Her breasts were small but perky and her rosy pink nipples were peaked. He wanted nothing more than to put them in his mouth. He would lick and suck her tits until all he heard were the sound of her moans. 

 

Coming back to himself, he averted his eyes from her now covered breasts and met her nervous stare. 

 

“Do you make it a habit of flashing police officers?” Ben questioned. 

 

“Oh my god. I am so, so sorry. I completely misread the situation.” 

 

He leaned down, resting his hands on the hood of her car. He bit his lip and then smirked at her. 

 

“Did you, though?” he paused as he let those words sink in. She smiled back at him so brightly her cheeks dimpled. “Out of the car Ms. Johnson.” 

 

He opened the door for her and guided her to the back of her car. Her cheeks were that adorable shade of red from the first time he had pulled her over. 

 

“Place you hands on the trunk of the car.” 

 

“Are you going to frisk me, sir?” 

 

He put his hands on her hips to steady her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

 

“You’ve been a bad girl, Rey. You need to be taught a lesson.” 

 

She arched her back, pressing that peachy ass against his crotch. And he knew— oh he knew she felt his erection pressing against her. 

 

“Have any weapons on you?” he questioned, moving his hands down each of her golden legs. 

 

“No,” she whimpered as he skimmed his hands on her inner thighs. “You sure?” he asked, moving his hands to cup her breasts through the soft material of her bikini top. He felt her nipples pebble against his palms. 

 

“Fuck, Officer Solo,” Rey moaned. 

 

He pressed a sweet kiss to her temple. 

 

“Ben. Call me, Ben.” 

 

“Ben,” she nodded. 

 

He turned her around and sat her down on the trunk of her car, making space for himself between her thighs. Rey looped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, kissing him soundly on the mouth. 

 

His arms wound around her waist, pulling her against his thigh as he kissed her passionately. She rocked against him, panting against his lips as her breasts pressed against his chest. 

 

“You look so sexy in uniform,” she admitted, rolling her hips so her cunt rocked against his thigh. 

 

He slid a hand down to squeeze her ass when his radio went off, breaking them from their lust fueled moment. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “I’m on duty, Rey. Can I meet you after my shift ends.” 

 

She reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. She tapped at the screen and then handed it over to him. 

 

“That’s my number,” Rey replied. “Call me when you get out.” 

 

She slid off his thigh and walked back to her car. He watched the gentle sway of her hips. Fuck— she would be the death of him. 

 

***

 

There was a part of Rey that couldn’t believe this was actually going to happen. Every since that very first day Officer Solo had pulled her over, she had been pining after him. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. His dark wavy locks just begged to be pulled and those warm brown eyes hidden behind black framed glasses seared into her soul every time he gazed at her. 

 

She didn’t know what time Ben’s shift was ending, but she hurried home (making sure to obey all traffic laws) so she could prepare for their evening. 

 

Rey waxed everywhere and put on her sexiest lingerie beneath a bold red dress. She wore black heels with a peek-a-boo red soles. As she was applying her mascara, her phone rang and when she looked at the screen she noticed it was an unfamiliar number. Her heart leapt as she answered. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“I’ll never get over your sexy little accent,” Ben announced. 

 

“Well hello Officer Solo,” Rey preened. 

 

“You have any food allergies, sweetheart?” 

 

“Nope, none at all,” she answered. 

 

“Send me your address and I’ll come cook for you. I think I owe you after all the shit I put you through these past few weeks. All because I wasn’t man enough to ask you out.” 

 

Rey had to stifle her laugh. She was just as guilty. If she saw him behind her she would do  _ something  _ to warrant him pulling her over. All so she could see him again. 

 

They got off the phone and Rey sent him her address along with a kissy emoji. 

 

***

 

The plan had been to make her dinner. But the moment he walked through her front door and saw Rey wearing a tight little red dress with kitten heels, he lost his mind entirely. Somehow, the food was forgotten. Somehow, they had made their way back to her bedroom. And somehow, he had Rey on her stomach as he straddled her legs, running his palms up and down the expanse of her back. 

 

He found the zipper and slowly drug it down, revealing a black lace thong. Her ass was a work of art. Ben rid her of the dress and and pulled her hips up so her ass was in the air. He kissed each cheek and then pulled the slip of lace down her thighs, burying his face in her cunt from behind. 

 

He groaned at the taste of her— so sweet and tangy. She was utterly perfect. Rey shook as he licked through her slick folds, lapping up her arousal. His tongue flicked against her clit and she jolted. Ben grabbed onto her hips with an iron grip as he buried himself between her thighs. He would make her come on his tongue, his fingers, his cock— all of it. He would give her everything. 

 

Ben slipped a finger inside her tight cunt and her walls squeezed around him. He swirled his tongue around her clit and felt the moment she was pushed over the edge. Her pussy clenched around his digits and his cock twitched with jealousy. 

 

She collapsed on the bed and rolled to her back. Her knees were pressed together but he could still see her glistening cunt. 

 

Ben stood up and started to take off his uniform. Rey sat up and stopped him, removing his hands and replacing them with her own as she worked each button open. He tossed the shirt aside and Rey gasped, running her hands up and down his chest. 

 

“Fuck, you have a six pack,” she marveled. One of her hands ran down the front of his trousers, cupping his length. “And fuck! You’re huge. I need you inside me.” 

 

Ben reached around her back and unclipped her bra, pulling the material off and tossing it to the side before he pushed her against the bed. She scurried backward to the head of the bed as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing. She made to take off her heels but Ben stopped her by grabbing her ankle and pressing a kiss to the delicate bone. 

 

“Keep them on,” he commanded. 

 

He crawled over her and settled himself between her splayed thighs. Rey reached between their bodies and wrapped her tiny palm around his cock, giving him a few experimental tugs. Ben kissed down her neck, sucking at her pulse point as Rey guided his erection to her opening. 

 

Ben rubbed the head of his cock through her folds, bumping against her clit purposefully. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as she leaned back against the pillows. Her tits pressed up against his chest, nipples dragging against his skin. Ben grabbed his cock and lined himself up, he rolled his hips and slid home in one smooth stroke. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Rey cried out. “You’re huge.” 

 

She was so tight and warm. Her cunt was made for him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long with the way her pussy squeezed him. Ben found Rey’s lips and kissed her as he started to thrust. His lips moved down her chin and along the smooth column of her neck. He kissed between the valley of her breasts and started to suck against the underside of one. 

 

Rey’s hands came down on his ass, urging him to thrust harder. He continued to lavish attention to her tits, closing his lips around a pert nipple and sucking. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her breasts ever since she flashed him. If all he ever did was suck on her tits for the rest of his life— he would die a happy man. 

 

“Ben, faster,” Rey moaned. 

 

He released her breast with a slick pop, grabbing her hips as he fucked into her faster and harder. 

 

Suddenly, he pulled out and flipped Rey onto her belly. He grabbed her hips and lifted her to her knees and slid to the hilt. Fuck— her perfect ass kept slamming into his hips as he pounded into her from behind. 

 

He moved his hand between her thighs, finding her clit and rubbing it in smooth circles. 

 

“Come for me sweetheart. Come all over my cock. I’m going to fill you up, baby. You want that?” 

 

“Yes, please Ben. Fill me up.” 

 

He rubbed furiously at her clit, wanting to feel her walls clench around his cock before he spilled inside. She hit her release within seconds, her cunt contracting around his erection, milking him of his own release. He shouted as he came, spilling deep inside her cunt. 

 

Ben pulled out and rolled Rey over onto her back. He watched as his come trickled down her thigh. He gathered it up on his finger and pushed it back inside her pussy, where it belonged. Her walls clenched around his finger in an aftershock from her orgasm. 

 

He laid down beside her on the bed and pulled Rey into his arms. They kissed lazily and eventually Rey kicked off the heels, resting her head against his chest. 

 

He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, and then her lips. Rey smiled with her eyes shut tight. 

 

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing. But I understand if that’s all you want,” Ben admitted, holding her a little tighter. This could be all he gets. How could that ever be enough. 

 

“I don’t want this to be the only time either, Ben. I’m not letting you off that easy, Officer Solo.”

 

He grinned as she rolled on top of him, straddling his hips and kissing him soundly. 

 

Ben had to admit, ever since Rey moved there, life in their little town had gotten a whole lot more interesting. He smiled to himself as she slid down on his already hardening cock. 

 

Yeah, one day he was going to marry this girl. Of that he was certain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd


End file.
